The Snow was Drifting
by Wanderer.of.Ways
Summary: "He smiled sadly, and pressed the letter into her hands."    First Story! Please Review!  Slightly AU.


The snow was drifting down like tiny white globes, falling with such tranquility that Albus couldn't help but envy it. He was standing alone in Grandma Weasley's kitchen, having retreated from the sitting room as James and Emily seemed to be in no hurry to stop snogging by the fire. Lily was off with Father, something about needing to run to town, and Mother with Aunt Hermione in Diagon Alley, taking Hugo and Uncle Ron with them, though he suspected that the last two went quite unwillingly. _She _was somewhere around here, but the last thing he needed on his mind right now was her.

Frowning at the snow through the frosted window, he turned back to the envelope in his hand; it was thick, with bold, black ink printed on the front. Signed to him, using his full name and address, it looked like it was made by Muggles, and it did indeed bear a return address of a government department.

_Of course, this would happen eventually, I'm a squib, and a war is going on…_

Still, he found it difficult to open the letter, feeling he knew all too well the contents. The war had erupted last summer, and even the Wizarding Community was being affected, Father had been staying at work late often recently, and often came home looking more tired than Albus had seen him. He had a sinking suspicion that the Statute of Secrecy was becoming more and more in jeopardy and this proved it. If he was holding what he thought he was holding…

_You have to open it, especially if it's that. _

Hands trembling, he opened the lid of the envelope slowly, and pulled out the heavy form inside, catching his breath he read:

**Albus S. Potter.**

**347 Lanning Road, Godric's Hallow**

**Residency Status: Citizen**

**Ethnicity: "Wizarding", Unable to perform magic. **

**In the name of the greater United Kingdom, and the wellbeing of her peoples and interests, the recipient of this notice has been called into the ranks of the U.K.'s Armed Forces, and is to report to Grand Central Station, London, for duty at 8:00 on Saturday, January the 2****nd****. 2025. **

**You will be transferred into training for our nations fighting units, and will be treated as an enlisted member of the Army, subject to all the same duties and responsibilities, and receiving all of the complete benefits. An enlistment period is 6 years. After Basic Training, you will be separated into a specialized branch of service, and then deployed in the best possible manner to serve our nation. **

**This drafting is done under full authorization of Parliament, and her Majesty the Queen. **

His knees shook, he held out a hand a on the counter to stop him from falling. _You knew this would happen; you've known it since they announced the draft on the news… _

It was true, he knew it, but the knowledge did not help here. It was bad enough being a squib, bad enough that he watched his siblings and cousins ride off on the Hogwarts Express every year, bad enough he had to listen to their stories of the one place he wanted to be more than anything. Bad enough that every year, he had to watch his best friend leave, his dear Rose, Rose who had always been closest to him, Rose who had always shared his dreams, his hopes, his fears.

_Rose whom you're madly in love with…. _

The thought had sprung into his mind faster than he could suppress it, as he always tried to when similar thoughts crept in. He could not deny that Rose meant more to him than anyone would have guessed, but he knew that it was wrong, knew that cousins just didn't feel that way towards each other. He knew that wizards married cousins all the time; he knew that it was still acceptable by most…

_But you're not a wizard are you? Just a squib, a squib that's just been drafted for Merlin's sake! _

His family might forgive him for being a squib, might even get over him loving Rose, but both at once? That was pushing his luck, oddly; however, he wanted to push his luck for Rose. Wanted to take any risk required wanted to… he forbade his mind from wandering down that path, it was too treacherous. The door banged open, causing him to look up from his thoughts with a start as snow began flitting across the room. Rose was standing on the threshold, her checks red from the cold, smiling at him, a familiar little grin the two had always reserved for each other. Her hair was the color of a deep, red autumn, and seemed even more beautiful contrasting against the snow. She walked over, laughing,

"What's the matter Al? Stop looking at me like a…." She trailed off at the sight of the letter in his hands, "Something from your school?" He smiled sadly, and pressed it into her hands,

"An ending."


End file.
